Utilization of results: Project results will be presented at scientific meetings and will be published in recognized scientific journals. Scope: The investigator will continue a comprehensive evaluation of the role of the macrophage cell in the pathogenesis of tuberculosis. Focus of these studies will be on the enzyme systems of this cell type and their interactions with other cells and tissues of the animal model system in the development of symptoms of the disease. Attempts are being made to develop inhibitors of some of these enzymes to influence the course of the disease. This project is under the U.S.-Japan Cooperative Medical Science Program.